User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Desperation
The last look at the outside world before the doors slammed shut were bittersweet for Michael. The dark gritty corridors of the Insane Asylum stretched out before him. He knew he wasn't crazy, no matter what they told him about his mental state he knew that there wasn't a flat chance in hell that he was insane. Even though he wasn't convinced it didn't matter. An empty, dark cell was the final place he found himself in. He thought about how he wished he could sit in silence, and think about the shitty situation he found himself in, and how he thought he could talk his way out of it, but as the sharp screams from the inmate in the cell next to him carried on for an endless set of hours he thought that sooner or later he'd be in that position as well. As his mind descended down into an empty void he wondered just how long he'd been in cell. Looking outside the barred window didn't really give a concise answer considering it was the middle of winter, and it was always dark in Bullworth around this time of year. Looking around his room all that could be found was a grimey toilet, and what looked to be mold growing over the rims of the toilet, and a dusty old mattress folded up near the corner of the room. "You really put yourself into it this time, Michael." He said to himself, humorlessly. Finally the door came open, a blinding light shining through. He squinted and held his forearm up to block the light coming in. A figured looked down at him. "Lunch time." Said a bored, tired looking Orderly. "So get up." Michael rose to his feet. Just like when I first arrived at the academy, except everyone in here is a crazy nutjob, serial killer. He thought to himself as he followed the guard to the cafeteria. Michael was never nervous about being the new kid at the schools his dad would throw him in, but something about having your first day at the Happy Volts Insane Asylum was a little different. For one the icy stare you received by the denizens you passed by weren't delinquent school kids, they were deranged psychos. For the other the Orderlies were allowed to resort to excessive amounts of force just to get their way. In the cafeteria an Orderly was beating a inmate with a baton. No real reason it seemed, beyond just enjoyment in using excessive amounts of force. He wanted to stay off the Orderlies radar. At Bullworth Academy he was never really worried about getting into a physical altercation with someone, in fact he craved it sometimes as he was so goddamn bored with everything, and nobody messed with him because he was bigger than everyone else. In here things were different. He avoided eye contact with everyone, every time he bumped into an inmate or an orderly he quickly issued an apology. No snarky remarks, or shithead comments. After getting his tray and sitting at an empty table he looked at what was on his plate. A cold, dry biscuit, hard to the touch, shriveled up meat product of some kind that had a hint of something green growing on it, and watery mash potatoes. "Edna, can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss your food." He muttered, digging his plastic spoon into the potatoes and taking a bite. It was disgusting, he gagged a little before forcing the rest down his throat. On his way back to his cell two inmates were waiting. A tall, heavy-set guy in his mid thirties and a shorter, muscular inmate were waiting. "New guy." The tall one spoke up. "Ugh, hi." Michael greeted them. "Have you seen him?" The tall one said, blankly. "Seen, who?" Michael asked. "The one who roams these halls and opens his existence to us." Had someone said this to Michael at school he probably would've laughed in his face. In here he didn't know what to say, saying no could mean a really bad time, saying yes could also mean a really bad time. It wasn't just what you said, it's how you'd say it. "Yeah, I saw him!" Michael exclaimed, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. "He's lying." The shorter one's eyes narrowed as he brought his face closer to Michael's. "No, no. I wouldn't lie." Michael pleaded. "Lying is for.... Liars. I'm definitely not a liar." You know that moment in life where the choices you can make are split down the line, and there are only two definitive decisions you can make and they basically turn into either: 1. A kick to the balls or 2. Two consecutive kicks to the balls. Michael came to this realization as both inmates pounced on him, the shorter one diving for his legs, and the taller one placing both hands firmly around his throat. Had he not lied would these two freaks be trying to kill him? Most likely. As he fell to the floor, the air slowly cut off and he thought about how shitty it was to die this way, in this place. Finally a voice spoke up. "What are you guys doing?" Michael recognized this voice, looking across the corridor he saw a muscular kid, average height, shaved head, tattoos running from the tips of his elbows down to his wrists. Erick Boucher. "Let him go." The two loosened their grips and stepped away carefully. "We're sorry Erick, this liar was disrespectful." "You two get lost, or I'll make you pay." Erick growled as he stepped over to Michael and slowly started helping him to his feet. The two inmates hurried off. "You alright?" "Thanks, never thought you'd be here to save the day." Michael coughed as he got to his feet. "Surprised to see you in here." "Yeah, I could say the same." Erick sneered. "Why would they send a rich kid like you to this place? You ain't crazy." "Glad I'm not the only one that thinks that." Michael shot back. He looked around to see it was just them. "So how are we escaping this lame-ass place?" "You don't." Erick replied. "What now?" Michael's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean we're stuck in this lovely place?" He snorted. "It's an Asylum, dipshit." Erick snarled at him. He couldn't believe someone could be so naïve about a place like this. "You watch way too many movies to think there's some kind of fucking escape plan. Trust me, there ain't. These types of places, and the people tossed in here, are meant to be forgotten by the rest of society. They have measures so we don't get out." "You know what you sound like?" Michael crossed his arms and grinned. "A quitter." "Oh, you think you can just get away with that mouth of yours in here?" Erick jabbed his finger into Michael's chest. "In here you'll be tomorrow's lunch with an attitude like that." "All I'm saying is that we can bust out of this shitshow." Michael shrugged. "You and me?" Erick asked. "We'd be like Master Chief and Cortana." Michael nodded, confidently. "I have no idea who they are." Erick replied. "Halo? Do you own an Xbox?" Michael's eyes widened with surprise. "I don't even own a bed." Erick retorted. "Oh, right... Forgot about that." Michael chuckled, holding his knuckle out for a touch of knuckles, one that Erick glanced at before shaking his head and walking away. 'Author's Notes: This was really rusty but it kind of just came to be so yeah. I'd probably work on kind of a sequel to this because I had so much fun writing it. Anyways tell me what you think. Definitely not perfect but I'd call it a work in progress. ' Category:Blog posts